


A day with Appa Hyukjae

by marsowon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Extra fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parents AU, also smut at the end, kid!eunha, mentions of kid!yuju and kid!sowon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon
Summary: With Jongwoon away on a business trip, Hyukjae has to take care of Eunha by himself.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A day with Appa Hyukjae

**Author's Note:**

> i must say this is long af so brace yourself for a long reading of cringe. also parents yehyuk is uwu can someone else write a parents au too pls
> 
> anw enjoy

It was way too early when Hyukjae was pulled from his sleep, a small sound coming from his left making him frown and turn to the opposite side, not wanting to wake up yet. It proved to be ineffective when suddenly the bed dipped a little and his body started to be shaked.

“Appa, appa!” The small, girlish voice made him bolt up and he sat up almost immediately, rubbing his eyes with one hand while the other went to grab his daughter, pulling her to his lap.

“Eunha, it is early, what are you doing up?” Hyukjae asked as softly as he could, wincing when his voice sounded rougher than he expected. Eunha shifted on his lap, cuddling closer and resting her head on his chest.

“I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep because I kept missing daddy.” Eunha replied, sounding sleepy just as Hyukjae expected. It was just _too_ early. “Can I sleep here instead, appa? I don't want to be alone.”

“Yeah, sure.” Hyukjae replied, sounding even more sleepy than her. “Your daddy will be on cloud nine if he discovers you're missing him this much.” He chuckled, patting her back softly. “So don't let him know that.” He pressed a kiss on the side of her head, bringing his hand up just to mess her hair.

Eunha whined in disapproval when he did that, but was too sleepy to voice out her complaint as Hyukjae shifted so that both were lying down and started humming one of her favorite Disney songs. She fell asleep rather quickly, hugging Hyukjae's arm tightly. Unlike her, Hyukjae couldn't sleep at all, instead he grabbed his phone to see if his husband had texted him. Luckily for him he had sent him a message hours ago, but it wasn't what he was expecting at all.

**_Kim Jongwoon_ **

_My flight got cancelled and the next one available is at 5 AM, so I will probably arrive a little later than we planned. I’m sorry babe._

_I will text you once I am in Korea on the way home. I miss you. Love you both. ♡_

Hyukjae huffed, leaving the phone back on the bedside table. He missed Jongwoon a lot and waiting was always a struggle, combined the fact Jongwoon didn't even have enough time to FaceTime him this time made this feeling worse. But he could wait.. after all, what is just a few more hours compared to two weeks waiting for him? _It's just a few more hours, Hyukjae,_ he told himself, sighing heavily as he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. _Soon._

–

Hyukjae woke up two hours later, blinking tiredly and unhooking his arm from Eunha's deadly grip as he left the bed to officially start the day. He stretched his body and rubbed his eyes still drooping from sleep as he walked towards the bathroom. It took him some time to freshen up as he wasn't fully awake yet, but once he did, he left the bathroom in a better shape. Surprisingly Eunha was still asleep which meant he would have a bit more time to prepare her breakfast before she wakes up and gets whiny, which meant it would probably be a peaceful morning. Those were his favorite.

He left the room as quietly as he could, reaching the living room. He turned the TV on in the morning news with the sound on low, just to let the sound drown the quietness for a while. He barely paid attention to what was being said as he walked to the kitchen and took off what he would use to cook breakfast.

“Noodles for me.. and since Jongwoon said I can't give her anything too sweet to her when it is morning, sliced fruits with juice for her..” Hyukjae muttered to himself, placing the pot with water on the stove on very low heat. After that he grabbed the apple, a few strawberries he would cut, washing them properly before starting to cut the strawberries in thin slices. The soft sound of tiny feet against the floor was what made him stop cutting the apple in his hand and give his attention to Eunha instead, who had just entered the kitchen.

“What are you doing, appa?” Eunha rubbed her eyes, squealing when Hyukjae picked her up and let her sit on the counter.

“Preparing your breakfast.” Hyukjae answered, messing her hair and laughing when she complained. “Do you want some apple slices, darling? Or do you want a strawberry instead?“

“Daddy always gives me a strawberry first.“

“How do you even remember that?“ He chuckled amusedly, giving her a slice of strawberry before going back to cutting the last few slices of the apple. “Do you always watch dad doing your breakfast?”

“Mhm, he told me that good girls sit down and wait until it is done!” Eunha smiled happily, taking a small bite of the fruit. “So I always wait. Appa, can I drink strawberry juice?”

Hyukjae hummed as an answer, grabbing her plate and her sippy cup before leaving them at the table. “Do you want to eat while watching a movie, or do you rather eat here instead?”

“Can I go watch Inside Out again?”

Hyukjae groaned in his head. _Again?_ “Of course darling. Just wait for me to change the channel first.” He helped her to leave the counter and watched as she ran towards the living room. “Eunha, no running inside the house!”

“Sorry, appa!”

A sigh and Hyukjae proceeded to finish preparing things for her breakfast. After placing the fruits on the plate and a little bit of juice on her cup he brought them to the living room, leaving the plate on the coffee table and giving her the sippy cup. “Do you want me to bring your table here?”

“Nope, I am all grown now! I can reach the coffee table!” Eunha smiled proudly, scooting closer to the table. Hyukjae almost squealed at how adorable she sounded, but held back and played the movie instead. After that he went back to the kitchen, ripping the package of the noodles open and dropping it on the boiling water.

A few minutes later and after seasoning it and letting it boil a little more, his noodles were finally ready. He yawned tiredly as he brought the hot pot to the living room along with his chopsticks, leaving them on the coffee table for a second as he placed the portable table next to where Eunha was sitting. He settled everything on the table and finally sat down, groaning as his back cracked.

“Appa is getting old if your back is doing sounds like that” Eunha commented distractedly, not even noticing how Hyukjae gasped at her comment. “Teuk oppa said that those sounds mean you are turning into an old man.”

“Ah, so Teuk hyung said that?” Hyukjae rolled his eyes, pouting as he stirred his noodles. “I’m younger than him, though.”

“But then Yuju said Teuk oppa is old too, because she caught him talking with the wall these days.” She munched on a slice of apple, not taking her gaze off the screen. “She said that Sowon unnie told her that old people tend to talk alone.. Appa, do you and daddy do that too?”

Hyukjae’s eyes widened when she turned to look at him. _Sowon said what now?_ “Look, sweetie, isn’t that part your favorite?” He said, successfully making her focus on the TV and forget about what she asked. Luckily for him Eunha got fully distracted with the movie and didn’t ask anything else, instead focusing on eating and squeaking when the scenes she liked appeared on the TV. They spent the morning like that, and time passed pretty fast with how distracted Eunha was. After she finished eating and Inside Out ended, Hyukjae took her to the bathroom to help her brush her teeth and once they were back in the living room, he left the TV playing Disney movies and gave her a few of her toys so she could distract herself while he cleaned the dishes.

He had just finished cleaning their dishes when he remembered he needed to prepare their lunch. _Damn it,_ he cursed inside his head, _and Teuk hyung went on a trip and Jongwoon told me to not buy any take out._ A sigh and he left the kitchen, walking towards the bookshelf in the living room in search of the recipe book Leeteuk had given Jongwoon a few months ago.

“This is embarrassing..” He muttered to himself, shaking his head as he found it. “Eunha, what do you want to eat for lunch?” He called out, throwing himself on the couch as he lazily opened the book.

“Can we eat pasta, appa?” Eunha asked, stopping to play with her doll to turn to Hyukjae. “Or we could eat tteokbokki!”

“I am a hundred percent sure I would fail to cook tteokbokki, so let’s go with pasta instead.” Hyukjae sighed for the nth time that day, shaking his head as he flipped through the pages. “If Jongwoon was here it would be easy to push this to him but he really had to go on that business trip..” He grumbled under his breath, stopping once he found a pasta recipe. “Ah, we have all the ingredients for this one.”

“Will you need help, appa?”

“No, no.” He replied absentmindedly. “Can you stay here quietly while I cook, darling?” Eunha nodded, visibly happy that she wouldn’t need to get up, and turned her attention back to her toys. Hyukjae breathed deeply and walked towards the kitchen with the book in hands. “Let’s hope I won’t burn down the house, or else Jongwoon will kill me.. And if I do burn the house I hope I’ll get stuck inside so that he won’t kill me for burning it. Huh, but there’s a chance of him reviving me just to kill me again.” He frowned as he talked to himself, suddenly glad that he was far enough so Eunha didn’t hear him. _I really don’t want my own kid calling me old._

Hyukjae shook his head when he noticed he was losing focus. He washed his hands and read the list of ingredients again, taking out the ingredients he would need, double checking to see if he forgot anything. _Pasta, tomato sauce, too much water for me to count, onion, garlic, salt, olive oil.._ He nodded to himself once all the ingredients were on the counter.

“Now how the-” He stopped and looked behind him to check if Eunha was anywhere close. Once he saw it was clear, he completed with _fuck_ in a whisper before turning his attention to the book again. “How do I do this now..? Boil water on medium heat? Huh, kinda similar to instant noodles then.”

The frown didn’t leave his face as he put the pot filled with water on the stove, turning it on medium heat as instructed. He tapped his feet impatiently, humming to himself as he waited for the water to boil. Once the water started to boil he dropped the pasta inside with just a bit of olive oil. 

“And now I have to wait for.. Eight minutes.. And once it is ready I have to drain the pasta before starting to work on the sauce..” Hyukjae sighed and brought his hands together, starting a silent prayer for it to go well. _He seriously didn’t want to burn the house with Eunha inside it, for God’s sake._

It didn't take too long for the pasta to be ready and Hyukjae drained the water, proceeding to burn two fingers in his haste to hold the pot. A loud whimper escaped his lips and he whined as he left his hand under the cold water.

“Appa, are you okay?” Came Eunha's tiny voice and Hyukjae looked at the direction of the sound. “Are you hurt?”

“Everything is okay, darling, go back to the living room please.” Hyukjae said softly, taking his hand off the water. “Lunch will take some time though. Can you wait a bit more?”

“Mhm.” Unlike he had expected, Eunha approached him instead and held his big hand on her smaller ones. “Daddy said kisses always make things better.” She pressed a kiss on the reddening stain. “So now it will heal well~”

Hyukjae held back the urge to squeal, crouching so he could press a kiss on her cheek. “Thank you, sweetie. Now go and wait there like a good girl, okay?”

“Okay! Tell Eunha if Eunha can help~” She smiled and left the kitchen in fast steps.

Sighing as he got back up, Hyukjae searched for the first aid kit Jongwoon kept in one of the drawers to put some ointment and cover the forming bruise. Once he found it he opened it, grabbing the ointment. He did a poor job in applying it and an even worse job at covering it but it was something. With that out of the way, he started working on the sauce.

After chopping the onion and the garlic, he turned on the stove in medium heat again and grabbed another pot where he proceeded to pour a little bit of olive oil inside and placed it on the stove, looking at it carefully. He stole one more glance to the book, sighing as he finally reached the last step. 

He poured all the ingredients left inside the pot and stirred it until a pleasant smell filled the kitchen, making him sigh in relief. _Good, nothing is burning at least.._ he thought to himself and smiled pleasantly, patting himself on the back. After the sauce was hot enough, he put the pasta inside the pot as well and mixed it carelessly, until it was thoroughly cooked and heated.

“Eunha! It is ready!” He called once he turned off the stove, grabbing the pot cautiously and placing it on the table. Eunha appeared seconds after he called, eyes wide as she panted softly. “Did you run?”

“..No.” She denied quietly, pouting and puffing her cheeks. “Let's eat, appa! I am hungry.” She smiled, raising her arms so Hyukjae could pick her up and put her on her chair.

“You are lucky you are really cute. I should scold Jongwoon for teaching you how to be this cute.” Hyukjae huffed, shaking his head as he picked her up and left her on her chair, messing her hair once again, laughing when she whined. “Will you drink strawberry juice again?”

“Mhm. Can I drink it on my _Frozen_ sippy cup this time?”

“The one uncle Chul gave you?” Eunha hummed in response. “Sure, just let me make your plate first.” He grabbed her plate and the sippy cup, leaving them at the table. Eunha chuckled at the look of concentration in his face as he scooped a bit of the pasta and put it on her plate, repeating the process until her plate had enough food.

“It looks good, appa.” Hyukjae wouldn't admit that her compliment made him giddy inside. _He would not._

“Let's hope it tastes as good as it looks..” Hyukjae muttered, not noticing the confused glance Eunha sent him. He moved to the fridge and grabbed the strawberry juice, leaving it at the table. “You want to use your spoon or your chopsticks?”

She huffed. “It is easier to eat with a spoon than with those sticks.” _Even with the one made for kids Eunha still struggles to use it_ , Hyukjae chuckled with the thought and gave her a spoon. “Thank you, appa~”

“Eat well.” Hyukjae smiled and patted her head, pouring the juice on her cup. “Be careful because it is hot.” He warned.

“I know~ daddy said I should blow the food before eating.” Eunha followed her words and blew the food before putting it on her mouth and munching a few times. “Ah, it is _so_ good! You did a great job, appa!”

At this point, Hyukjae felt like his heart was going to explode.

“Thank you sweetie but what did your dad tell you?” He asked as he placed his plate on the table and put on his plate. _There's_ _enough for dinner,_ he noticed and held back a sigh of relief. _One less thing to do._ He sat down and frowned when Eunha kept silent. “Eunha?”

“To swallow before talking.. I forgot.” Eunha mumbled with her mouth still full with food, making Hyukjae laugh when she pouted embarrassedly. “I didn’t mean to forget, I’m sorry!” She explained herself.

“It is fine but darling, please swallow first.” He reminded her, watching as she munched and swallowed. “Good, now don’t forget about it again or else your dad will scold you.”

“But daddy isn't here now.. When will he come back?” Eunha asked quietly.

“Today.. Probably late at night, I don’t think you will be awake at the time he arrives. Honestly I don't know.” Hyukjae added, speaking more to himself than to Eunha but she managed to hear anyway.

“I want to see him when he arrives!” She pouted, crossing her arms.

“We’ll see it later, okay? Now eat before the food gets cold, and we can talk later.”

They finished lunch pretty quick, with Eunha sometimes stopping to distract Hyukjae with the stories Yuju shared with her. Once they finished eating and Hyukjae had finally finished washing the dishes, they brushed their teeth – which took a little longer than normal, because Eunha was always a little ball of energy when she finishes eating – and Hyukjae allowed her to run around the house as he went to wash their dishes. When he walked back to the living room, he lied down on the couch, sighing as he finally could relax. The TV was playing Tangled but he didn't try to change the channel, instead he closed his eyes to try to nap for a while.

“Hey, appa..” Eunha poked him. Hyukjae hummed in response, opening his eyes to look at her. “It is nap time.”

“Oh.” His eyes widened for a second before he picked her up and allowed her to lie on top of him. “Do you want to keep watching the movie or should I turn off the TV?” He asked softly, adjusting a little so his position wouldn't be uncomfortable to her as he brought his hand up to caress her hair.

“Leave it on.. I'm listening to it.” She muttered quietly, closing her eyes as Hyukjae started to hum one of the songs of the movie.

It didn't take long for Eunha to fall asleep – a few minutes later and she was on dreamland, her small hand gripping Hyukjae’s shirt tightly as she used his chest as a pillow. Hyukjae held the urge to chuckle at how cute the sight was and closed his eyes, wishing for sleep to find its way to him quickly too.

–

Hyukjae had woken up three hours later, blinking tiredly as he wondered why he woke up so suddenly. He shifted a little, only to notice that Eunha was still on his arms sleeping peacefully and the TV was still playing. He sighed as he got up and placed her sleeping figure on the couch as gently as he could, smiling when she muttered something and shifted, her little thumb finding its way to her mouth automatically. Hyukjae stretched as he got up, groaning quietly as his bones cracked.

“I really shouldn't sleep on that sofa again.” He whispered to himself, shaking his head and grabbing the controller of the TV, lowering the volume so it wouldn't disturb Eunha's sleep. With that out of the way he collected all the toys she left on the floor and left them on their place in the corner of the room, sighing heavily as he started tidying up the living room, cleaning things as quietly as he could. There wasn't much to clean so he finished it pretty quickly, and when he took a glance at the clock, the numbers showed it was 3:36 PM.

He thought for a few minutes until he caught sight of the window from the corner of his eyes, turning his attention fully to it. The sky was still bright and in a beautiful tone of blue.. He hummed, pleased with the idea he had, and moved to the couch, kneeling in front of it. “Hey, Eunha.” The little girl shifted and whined, turning so her back was facing him. Hyukjae chuckled at the sight. “Sweetie, it is time for you to wake up.” Hyukjae shook her body gently, watching as she turned again, blinking sleepily. “You had a nice nap?”

“Mhm. Appa was really a nice pillow.” Eunha mumbled, forcing herself to sit up. “Really comfy.”

“Nice to know that.” He chuckled and shifted, grunting a little when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. _Well, maybe I am old in the end.._ “Do you want to go outside? It still is fairly early.” Hyukjae pointed at the clock. “We could walk around the park and eat ice cream. Does that sound nice?”

“Ice cream?” All traces of sleepiness disappeared and Eunha jumped out of the couch quickly. “Can we really?” Her eyes widened in excitement.

“Sure, a dessert would be nice, wouldn't it?” He laughed when she squealed. “You need to behave, though.”

“Of course, I'll be a good girl, promise.” She showed him her pinky finger, grabbing his hand so they could make a pinky promise. “Can you help me choose my clothes, appa?” She started pulling him in the direction of her room.

Hyukjae frowned. He wasn’t that good at fashion. _Isn’t this the thing Jongwoon is the best at?_ He thought to himself, sighing mentally. “Lead the way, darling.” _Let’s see how it goes._

Choosing clothes proved to be a really hard task once Eunha complained at him for the nth time because Hyukjae _really_ couldn’t see the difference between _salmon pink_ and _light pink_ . He managed to survive those ten minutes of _no that’s not pink that’s light purple with light red stripes_ and helped her to dress up after bathing her. Styling her hair was another hard task but Hyukjae managed to pull it off by doing a simple ponytail, though Eunha still commented that _daddy does it better_.

After he dressed up as well and grabbed his phone and wallet, along with her small bag filled with her stuff that Jongwoon always left separated if needed, they finally left the house, walking hand in hand towards the nearby park. Surprisingly Eunha was a bit more lively now they were outside, jumping a bit as she talked about the things she was seeing.

“Appa, faster~” Eunha complained suddenly as she pulled Hyukjae, wanting him to walk faster. She was leading the way, excited to go to the park, but with how slow Hyukjae was being, she was unsatisfied.

“But darling-”

Eunha suddenly stopped and let go of his hand. Her hands automatically turned into fist and rested them on both sides of her waist. Hyukjae looked at her with amusement in his eyes at the scene in front of him. _It’s cute_ , he thought amusedly, _but of course, it’s Eunha, she’s always cute._

“Are you getting older, appa? Why are you walking so slow like a tortoise? Are you trying to be like old Ddangkkoma and steal her spot?” The amusement in his eyes diminished the moment Eunha mentioned _“old”_ again, making his mouth open. He blinked a few times, processing what his daughter just said to him. “Appa? Ah, I should tell daddy that you're really getting old. You can't even hear me!” The little girl whined which made Hyukjae to narrow his eyes. He then curled his hands into a fist and rested them also on both sides of his waist, following what his daughter just did. 

“Appa is not an old man, sweetie. Your Teuk oppa is.” Hyukjae protested, whining and puckering his lips right after in what he wished to be a cute act. 

“I’m sorry appa but you look stupid.” Eunha commented, disgust was all over her face which led Hyukjae to lift her with both of his hands and carry her right after using his left arm only. The moment Eunha clung into his neck, he started poking her small waist where her sensitive spots are, tickling her lightly. 

Hyukjae chuckled as he saw his daughter squirming in his arms while laughing. The laughs that coming from his daughter's lips pleased his ears. It was like a beautiful melody to him and the delight in his daughter's face made him feel so complete. He was thankful that he and Jongwoon had decided to have Eunha in their lives. He then placed his palm on Eunha's back, making sure she would not fall.

“Is appa still old?” he teased, nuzzling his face on his daughter's neck as he started to walk. She giggled while tilting her head down.

“No, no, appa!” She replied between her laughs. Hyukjae's lips curved into a smile before retracting his face on his daughter's neck and placed a soft kiss on her temple. 

They continued walking and Eunha continued on Hyukjae's hold and only started to walk when they approached the park, running towards one of the equipment excitedly. Hyukjae didn't mind much, taking a seat on a nearby bench and leaving the bag he was carrying beside him. 

“Eunha!” Hyukjae called out after seeing his daughter climbing onto the net climber eagerly. “This kid..” He murmured and then stood on his seat, walking into where his daughter is while bringing the small bag with him. 

“Appa, look! I can climb up here!” Eunha beamed in happiness when she was already on the top part of the said equipment. She beamed more when she saw her appa underneath her. 

“Eunha! Get down here!” He shouted with worry both in his eyes and voice. He softly sighed in relief when Eunha obeyed. He straightened his arms, guiding his daughter as she finally went down the net climber. 

“Did you see it, appa? Wah! I was taller than you! I could see the tree over there and I felt like I had touched the sky!” She exclaimed, excitedly while clapping her hands that made Hyukjae bend his legs down, squatting in front of his daughter. 

“Of course I saw it but please, next time you need to be careful when you climb up there again, okay? Take it slowly, Eunha.” He reminded while brushing a few messy strands with his hand. 

“Okay!” Eunha answered and that made him smile. He then stood up and took her Frozen sippy cup that her uncle Heechul gave to her.

“Now, drink your water.” He commanded while handing it over to Eunha. “You really ran a lot.” He smiled a little, looking for her towel on the bag and once he found it he took it out, wiping the sweats that dripped on her face, frowning when Eunha started to get fidgety. “Baby, stay still. I can't wipe your sweat properly if you move.” He uttered softly and Eunha followed while sipping her cup. The moment Hyukjae finished wiping her sweat, Eunha gave the cup back to her father. 

“Appa, can I go play more?” She asked while looking at the children playing on the equipment the park has.

“Of course” He replied and patted her head. “Just be careful, okay? Or else your dad will get mad at me and will make me sleep outside. Do you want that?” 

“Yes- no!” Eunha chuckled when she saw how her father's expression changed. She then gestured her hand, making him lean on her. Hyukjae was surprised when she surprisingly hugged him and kissed him on his cheek and ran away right after. Hyukjae couldn't help but to smile at what she did. 

It was nice to see her running like this. She was always a little ball of energy but every time Jongwoon left on a business trip, she would prefer to stay inside and play alone instead. Hyukjae spent a lot of time working outside, unlike Jongwoon who works from home and would leave once every two months, so he didn’t spend as much time with her like Jongwoon did. That was why he didn’t get shocked once he noticed, after all, he was the same every time Jongwoon left, too. _All this time together made her glue to Jongwoon_ , he smiled. _No wonder she always copies things he does_.

His smile widened when Eunha walked towards him, panting a little.

“Appa~ I’m tired.” Eunha grunted after Hyukjae helped her sit on the bench. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, making Hyukjae chuckle at how cute she was being. “There was that mean kid earlier. She took my spot on the swing.” She whined cutely. Hyukjae sat in front of her and gave his attention to her daughter's complaints. He was smiling while listening at her grunts. 

Eunha looked at him with her brows knitted. “Why are you smiling, appa? Hmp!” She pouted and even added a sound with her close mouth, indicating she was really annoyed.

“I'm not smiling!” Hyukjae denied and smiled even more. He took out her sippy cup again and gave it to her which she gladly took and immediately started sipping on her cup. 

“Good thing there was a boy who gave his seat on the swing to me.” She murmured after taking a sip which made Hyukjae's forehead wrinkle. “It was really unfair how she stole it from me!”

“Wait, what?!” He exclaimed, blushing bright red when he noticed he caught some attention from other people in the park. 

“Shh! Appa, tone down a bit!” Eunha scolded while rolling her eyes, ignoring the offended look Hyukjae gave her. “He gave me his seat because the girl took mine! Ugh'' She grunted again, turning her face annoyed. Her eyes caught sight of an ice cream stall in the distance and her face lifted up, immediately turning to look at her father who was obviously not in a good mood. “Uh, appa, are you okay?”

“You just told me you interacted with a boy and now you're asking me if I'm okay?” Hyukjae replied and Eunha could see the air blaring out on his nose. 

Eunha softly tapped his button nose which made Hyukjae to jump, startled. “Appa! You're overreacting! Stop being like that or else I’ll tell dad about this. You know how soft daddy is to me!” She warned but then her expression changed when she remembered the ice cream stall she saw earlier. “Appa! Buy me ice cream, pwease~” She pleaded as if she didn't threaten him a while ago. She even swung her small feet that made Hyukjae sigh and stand up. 

“This brat. You just threatened me earlier using your dad and now asking for an ice cream? Tsk. Wait for me here and don’t leave.” He said but before he turned his back, he turned to her again. “Do you remember our golden rule?”

“Of course! Don't talk to strangers and follow only what daddy and appa say.” She exclaimed with a smile on her face. 

“Very good,” Hyukjae proudly said while patting her head. “Stay here, okay? And after eating your ice cream we will go home.” he murmured softly before placing a kiss on top of her head and leaving towards the ice cream stall.

It took him a few minutes since there was a small line of people waiting. Once he finally bought the strawberry ice cream Eunha liked, Hyukjae turned around. The moment he lifted his eyes to see his daughter, he felt his stomach flutter in nervousness. He saw nothing on the bench but only his bag and eunha's cup. 

He walked as fast as he could and shouted Eunha's name repeatedly. His eyes were shaking as he moved them around, looking for his daughter. He didn't even care how the ice cream melted and was already dripping on his hand. His mind was only focused on Eunha who cannot be seen in his eyes. 

When he was already near the bench they were sitting at earlier, he got flustered when a pair of arms wrapped around his thighs. He looked down and to his surprise it was Eunha who was chuckling beneath him. 

“Surprise!” The kid exclaimed while looking at him but the expression on her face turned into confusion when Hyukjae looked at her with an upset expression. She slowly let his arms go from her grip and stood in front of his father with her head low.

“Eunha.” Hyukjae called her name in an undertone voice which made her flinch. The nervousness Hyukjae felt earlier was now gone when he saw his daughter flinched after calling her name. He sighed and sat on the bench. 

He took some tissue on one of the side pockets of the bag and wiped the melted ice cream on his hand. “Sweetie can you hold this for appa?” He uttered softly. He saw how her daughter's hand trembly reached the ice cream. He then walked close to her and made her sit on the bench, her head still lowered, which made Hyukjae lift it up using his fingers. 

His facial expression softened when he saw the tears forming on her eyes. He then hushed his daughter and wiped off the tears that were about to escape with his fingers until the tears continued to flow down on her cheeks.

“A-appa, are you mad at me?” Eunha murmured between her sobs. Her nose was turning into a shade of red as she cried more. 

“No darling, I'm not.” He answered back right away and pulled her into a hug. He let her bury her face on his neck, not minding her tears already wetting his skin and shirt. He consoled her by rubbing and patting her back, hushing and telling her not to cry. “Appa isn't mad at you.. It's just that appa got nervous because Eunha wasn't on the bench.” He explained gently, pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Don't do that again, okay? Aw sweetie, please don't cry. You're making appa sad.” He added with his low pleading voice. 

“I-I'm sorry, appa.” She sobbed, pulling away and bringing her hand to wipe her tears. Hyukjae softly pinched her cheeks, chuckling at the adorable sight in front of him. 

“Aw, you are such a cutie when you cry.” He chuckled. “I should tell Jongwoon to make you cry more.” He teased, which made Eunha whine.

“Appa!” Eunha shouted, annoyed with his words but she didn't hear anything aside from a chuckle.

“Look, your ice cream is already melting. Eat it, I won't buy another one for you.” He threatened when he saw that the ice cream was already melting on her small hand, smiling amused when she just licked the strawberry liquid on the cone down to her hand. 

Hyukjae took some wet wipes and instructed her to hold the ice cream with her other hand. He gently wiped her daughter's sticky hand using the wipes he took out and threw it on the trash bin beside the bench after.

“Shall we go home, sweetie?” He asked while adjusting her hair. “It's already late,” He added a little later, chuckling at the sight of her face all dirty while she ate her favorite ice cream flavor. Eunha nodded and when he was about to stand up, she called his attention. 

“Appa.”

“Hm?” he replied in a hum as he swung the strap of the bag on his shoulder. 

“You're not mad now?” Eunha cutely asked which made Hyukjae look at her.

“No sweetie, I wasn’t mad before and I am not mad now.” He assured her by giving her a smile.

“Promise?” She uttered while her free hand curled into a ball but her pinky finger was lifting up. Hyukjae giggled and did the same, “I promise.” He replied as they did the sign. 

Eunha's face lifted up after and she started to swing his feet again while eating his ice cream. “Do you want to finish eating your ice cream first before we go home?” Hyukjae asked while holding her hand. 

Eunha shook his head. “No. I should go home and clean myself to wait for daddy. I can't appear like this in front of him.” She answered and jumped off the bench. Hyukjae held her hand and allowed her to lead the way just like she did earlier, chuckling as she hummed. Her attitude made him shake his head, a fond smile on his lips as he looked up at the sky, the beautiful color changing from a clear blue one into a yellow-orangey tone. 

_It would have been nice to have you here with us today, Jongwoon._

–

They arrived at home when the clock was close to reaching 6PM, having taken just a bit longer than expected because Eunha kept getting distracted with the dogs they found on their way. _She is at a good age to be around puppies.. maybe I should ask Jongwoon what he thinks about it later,_ Hyukjae thought to himself as he unlocked the door of the house, chuckling as Eunha tried to take off her shoes at the same time as she ran inside. He took off his shoes and stepped inside, locking the door behind him.

“Appa, why daddy isn’t home yet? When will daddy arrive?” Eunha asked from the living room. Hyukjae sat on the couch and crossed his legs as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I miss him.”

“Well, I am not sure when he’s arriving.. it can be a few minutes from now, or hours later..” Hyukjae trailed off, unlocking his phone. “He didn't text me nor call me so I don't think he left the airplane yet.” He locked his phone again, frowning. “Do you want to eat first and bathe later?” 

“Mhm, like this I won’t get my pajamas dirty.” Eunha answered after greeting all her toys. “Can I eat here, appa? I want to watch TV..”

“Sure.. I’ll reheat the pasta.” Hyukjae left his phone on the couch and got up, setting her small table next to the couch before walking towards the kitchen. Reheating the pasta wasn’t as nerve wracking as cooking it and he finished it pretty quick, putting some of it on her plate before walking back to the living room.

“Thank you, appa~” She smiled happily when he placed the plate in front of her.

“It surprises me how you still have an appetite to eat even though you had ice cream not that long ago.” He muttered to himself and sat beside her, reaching to the controller behind him. “Do you want to watch Disney movies again?”

“I rather watch Pixar now.”

“Don’t let Heechul hyung know about this.” Hyukjae chuckled, searching for a Pixar animation he knew by the cover. “He’s going to have a stroke if he hears you are betraying Disney.”

Eunha pouted after stuffing her mouth with food. “I’m not betraying Disney, I’m just tired of movies with princesses..” She said after munching and swallowing. “And I told him I like Pixar too! He didn’t complain.”

“Okay, okay.” He left the TV playing the trilogy of Toy Story, barely paying attention to it as he watched his daughter.

He held back the urge to coo every time she reacted to certain scenes of the movie, finding it amusing how she would scowl when a certain character appeared or when she would gasp if something she didn’t expect happened. Once she finished eating, halfway through the movie, Hyukjae grabbed her plate and left it on the sink, making a mental note to clean it later. As soon as he was back to the living room he paused the movie, ignoring Eunha’s whine.

“It's time for you to take a bath, Eunha. Come on, get up.” Hyukjae said, crossing his arms in front of him when she ignored his words and didn't get up.

“But appa~” Eunha whined and pouted, looking at him then at the TV. “I want to watch it!”

“You can watch it once you wash up. Then we can play with your toys. Doesn't that sound nice?” He crouched so he was in a similar height as her, chuckling at the expression of concentration in her face. The offer was too tempting. “Come on, Eunha.”

“Fine.” She got up from the floor. “Can I wear my pink pajamas? I like that one.”

“Sure. Wait for me in the bathroom.” Hyukjae had barely finished talking when Eunha ran towards the bathroom. “Eunha! No running inside the house!” He screamed, frowning as he followed her to the hallways.

“Sorry, appa!” She screamed back, making Hyukjae shake his head in disapproval.

Hyukjae walked towards her room quickly, knowing that leaving her alone in the bathroom for too long wouldn't be a good idea. He grabbed her pajamas along with her underclothes and soap, leaving the room and closing the door with his feet. He reached the bathroom door and opened it gently with his elbow, sighing in relief when he saw Eunha standing quietly near the bathtub. He left her clothes on top of the sink and approached the bathtub, filling it with warm water until it reached a little below the middle. After that, he undressed Eunha and placed her inside the bathtub along with one of the toys that Jongwoon kept near the bathtub.

It was peaceful and quiet, one of the rarest moments of silence that happened during the day. Hyukjae had to hold his laugh every time he caught Eunha almost dozing off while he washed her hair that was a bit dirty from playing near the dirt and sand earlier. Since she was already showing signs of tiredness he didn't struggle, and bathing her ended really quick.

After drying and dressing her up, Hyukjae brushed her hair and carried her to the living room again, lying on the couch with her on his hold. Eunha rested her head on his chest, blinking tiredly as she tried to fight the sleepiness.

“Appa, play the movie..” She asked quietly, yawning and taking hold of his shirt, just like she would do when she was close to sleeping. Hyukjae grabbed the controller and pressed play, caressing her back and head as the movie started playing again.

Eunha fell asleep a few minutes later, the tiredness she felt earlier hitting her at once now that it was night. Hyukjae didn't even notice, too focused on watching the movie. He didn't realize the time passing nor heard the sound of the front door being unlocked and opened, or the hushed footsteps behind them, he didn't hear it until someone fake coughed to catch his attention. Hyukjae turned his head immediately, eyes widening at the sight of Jongwoon, looking down at them with a fond smile on his lips.

“I should say, I definitely didn't expect to arrive home to a cute scene like this one.” Jongwoon chuckled and reached down to touch Eunha's back, shaking her carefully to not startle her too much. “Hey darling, daddy is back~”

“Hm?” She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, looking a bit lost. Both adults chuckled, and once she noticed there was one more person in the room, she realized who it was. “Daddy!” Eunha squealed, leaving Hyukjae's hold really fast and walking around the couch to reach him, all traces of sleepiness disappearing in a second. “I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too, darling.” Jongwoon smiled when she raised her arms and picked her up, gasping at how tightly she was hugging him. He pressed a kiss on the side of her head affectionately. “Hey, Hyukkie.” He remembered to greet him.

“I did so many things today, daddy.. I want to share them all!” Eunha said, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Oh, really? What did my little princess do today?”

“Mm..” Eunha sighed softly, tightening her hold as she started to talk, but fell silent a little after. Jongwoon looked surprised at her sudden quietness, but smiled fondly when he noticed she was getting close to dreamland.

It got silent for a bit, both watching Eunha softly, the sight of her sleeping always being something cute, but Hyukjae frowned once he realized something. “Why didn't you call?” Hyukjae asked, catching Jongwoon's attention. He watched as Jongwoon walked a bit to join him on the couch.

“Love, I did call. I missed hearing your voice, but you didn't pick up. And when I came home I realized you were too busy watching Toy Story to remember about me.” Jongwoon said, chuckling as Hyukjae blushed a little at his teasing tone, and looked down at the kid in his arms, who was almost asleep again. “It is fairly early, why is she so sleepy like this?”

“I took her to the park earlier, I think she's tired from all the playing she did today.” Hyukjae answered, rubbing his eyes with his hands. “Why did you wake her up, though?”

“We both know she would be sulking if I didn't tell her I was home.” Jongwoon snorted. Last time he didn't tell her she sulked the whole day and didn't let go of Hyukjae. “I'll put her on her bed then.” 

“Let me do that. You still need to take off your suit.” Hyukjae offered, but Jongwoon shook his head and got up.

“Why don't you prepare a bath for us instead? I'll put her on her bed and join you in the bathroom after.” Jongwoon suggested but didn't stay long to hear if Hyukjae agreed to it or not.

Jongwoon hummed a song the whole way to her room, rubbing her back gently. The room was a bit dark but he didn't bother turning on the lights, walking through it out of memory, careful to not accidentally hit something. Once he reached the bed he laid her there as gently as he could, careful to not wake her up, and pressed a kiss on her forehead, covering her body with the blankets. He left quietly, leaving the door a bit open just in case.

After that he walked towards the bathroom, smiling at the sight of Hyukjae kneeling in front of it, controlling the amount of water. “Hyukkie,” He called, approaching him calmly. Hyukjae hummed in question, turning to look at him. “You didn't give me my welcome kiss.”

“Oh, I kept it for later since it wasn't appropriate to do it in front of her.” Hyukjae winked, turning off the water faucet. “Take off your clothes, babe. The water is ready.”

“Won't you join me?” Jongwoon asked, shrugging off of his suit jacket and pants. Hyukjae grabbed them and left them on the hanger so they wouldn't wrinkle before helping Jongwoon to take off his dress shirt. “Well?” He held Hyukjae in place before he could move away.

“Of course I will.” Hyukjae kissed his cheek, pulling Jongwoon's underwear down a little. “I just need to put your suit away first and grab your clothes. Now take it off and go before it gets cold.”

“Yes, sir.” Jongwoon chuckled, finally taking off his underwear before stepping inside the bathtub, lowering himself until the water covered a great part of his body. He hummed in appreciation, the warm water helping in easing his muscles.

Hyukjae came back to the bathroom pretty fast, leaving the clothes he brought next to the sink and shrugging off of his. Jongwoon watched him with a smirk – spending two weeks away made him miss Hyukjae's body more than he expected. They both knew they wouldn't be able to do much if Eunha was in the house since Hyukjae was fairly loud, but he certainly couldn't wait until the day his parents will take her to spend a weekend with them.

Once Hyukjae entered the bathtub Jongwoon wrapped his arms around him, pulling him as close as he could.

“I missed you.” Jongwoon whispered, pressing a kiss on his nape. Hyukjae shivered, resting his head on Jongwoon’s shoulder as he started kissing his neck.

“Yeah, I missed you too. Though I am pretty sure you mean something else by that.” Hyukjae smirked and gasped once Jongwoon bit a certain spot on his neck. “You know we can’t do it, right?”

“Of course, but still.. It doesn’t mean we can’t play around, does it?” Jongwoon chuckled, sucking on the soft spot in Hyukjae’s neck, smirking when he bit his lower lip. “Now turn around, Hyukkie. I really want to kiss you.”

Hyukjae turned in his hold, wrapping his arms around his shoulder and gasping when Jongwoon roughly pulled him for a kiss. It was messy and just a little desperate, all teeth and tongue and hands exploring and touching. Jongwoon knew exactly how to make Hyukjae aroused, where to touch to make him ask for more, so it wasn’t a surprise when Hyukjae started moving his hips against his, rubbing their erection together, a moan of pleasure escaping their lips as they stopped kissing.

Jongwoon wrapped his hand around their cocks, pumping it fast, adding a little pressure. He pressed his lips against Hyukjae’s neck, biting the skin to muffle his moans, having to bring his free hand up to cover Hyukjae’s mouth once a particular loud moan escaped his lips.

“Be quiet, Hyukkie.” Jongwoon whispered, his hot breath against the skin making Hyukjae’s body shiver. “You are going to wake her up if you keep moaning loudly like this.” His grip tightened, his hand moving faster as Hyukjae moved his hips with a little more desperation, a whine dying in his throat as he was getting closer. “Already?” Hyukjae nodded desperately. Jongwoon smirked and took off his hand from Hyukjae’s mouth, lowering it until he reached Hyukjae’s entrance, kissing him as he pushed one dry finger inside.

He swallowed the scream that escaped Hyukjae’s lips, moving his hands faster as Hyukjae came all over his hand, him following right after. He pulled his finger out, kissing Hyukjae languidly as they came out of their high.

“Do you think she woke up?” Hyukjae asked quietly once their lips parted, resting his forehead on Jongwoon’s shoulder. Jongwoon chuckled and pressed a kiss on the side of his head.  
  
“No, I don’t think we were that loud. But let’s finish bathing, the water is cold already.”

After they finished bathing and dressed up with their pajamas, they finally entered their bedroom. Jongwoon threw himself on the large bed, humming contently as he hid himself on the covers.

“Missed home this much?” Hyukjae chuckled and slipped under the covers with him, yelping when Jongwoon suddenly pulled him to his arms. “Not so fast!” He whined, hiding his face in Jongwoon’s chest.

“Sorry. I missed sleeping next to you. Those two weeks were hellish and not having you on my arms every night made it worse.” Jongwoon sighed tiredly. “What made up for it was that I met Teuk hyung in New York. Ah, and I met our hoobae from highschool, too.”

“Our hoobae?” Hyukjae asked quietly, wrapping his arm around Jongwoon’s waist.

“Choi Minho. It was nice to meet him. You should have seen the expression of happiness in his face when I recognized him.” Jongwoon answered and yawned. “He’s a big puppy now, really sweet. He grew up a lot..” He trailed off, closing his eyes. “I want to talk more, but now that I am in bed I realized I’m really exhausted.”

“Just sleep, dear. Tomorrow we can talk more about your trip and undo your luggage.” Hyukjae raised his head just to kiss his cheek, nuzzling his face on Jongwoon’s chest right after. “Good night, love.”

“Good night, I love you.” Jongwoon tightened his hold, looking forward to the best sleep he would have in weeks.

Well, it was the best sleep he had until Eunha woke them up in the middle of the night. But Jongwoon for some reason couldn’t bring himself to mind. He loved her too much to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> also thanks for bree for dealing with me while writing this and for writing the park part too~ and thanks for the yehyuk gc for waiting patiently too~


End file.
